Warm Hands
by Chibinaoka
Summary: {Adventures 02} Kensuke. On their way to school durring a chilly winter day, Ken and Daisuke discover eachother's warmth. Writen for Teenage Fairy. SHOUNEN AI WARNING! Please R&R.


_Disclaimers: Digimon and all related characters belong to Akiyoshi Honda, Bandai, etc. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission._

_Author's Note: I do the best I can to spell check but English is my second language so please forgive any mistakes you might find that I missed. This is my Christmas pressent for my dear online friend, Jess, known as 'Teenage Fairy' here at Sorry it came out shorter then I wanted but I still hope you like it. Merry Christmas Jess!!!_

**Warm Hands**

**By Chibinaoka**

**For Jess**

Ken stood at an almost empty intersection. His scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to protect himself from the cold, he waited patiently for Daisuke to arrive. Despite Ken's numerous objections, Daisuke insisted on still walking to school every morning even when it was winter. Ken admitted to himself that he though the snow filled trees where pretty and that he found Daisuke's rosy cheeks from the cold cute. But he didn't like the cold too much and would much rather take the bus with Daisuke. Yet everyday he wore a couple of layers and walked in the chilly winter streets just to please the brown haired boy.

Ken heard steeps from a distance and turned to see Daisuke approaching with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ken." he said while widening his smile.

"Morning, Daisuke."

Their usual greetings out of the way, Ken and Daisuke began their walk to school. Because they both went to different schools, they had to take a different route to the one they where use to which made the walk even longer. But they both enjoyed spending the quiet time together. The snow crunching under their boots, Ken and Daisuke talked about their night before and other little things that others might think worthless but to the two boys were interesting. Daisuke groaned about math class while Ken chuckled and offer help. Daisuke proceeded to pouting afterwards saying he wished he had Ken's brain.

"Brrr..." Daisuke whispered under his breath as he put his hands in his pockets. Ken frowned and looked at Daisuke's rosy cheeks and nose. Then he rubbed his fingers together which where already in his pockets, hidden in a pair of gloves.

"It is getting chillier now. You should seriously think of dressing warmer."

Daisuke kicked some snow in front of him and lifted his head high.

"I'm manly, I can handle it."

Ken gently grabbed Daisuke's arm and Daisuke stopped in his tracks. Daisuke could feel Ken's warmth trough his coat and he blushed.

"What's so manly about freezing to death?" Ken asked sarcastically.

Daisuke laughed and turned towards Ken while lifting his hands up and shrugging.

"Guess I don't wear my gloves just to annoy my mother."

They both grinned. Ken noticed the tips of Daisuke's fingers where slightly red from the cold. Ken removed his other hand from his pocket and began taking off his gloves. Daisuke lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I don't want you to freeze so here."

Ken said while holding out his gloves to Daisuke.

"But then you'll be cold."

Ken shook his head.

"My hands are already warm from wearing them so I'll survive."

Ken took Daisuke's hand and put his gloves in them. Daisuke couldn't argue with Ken because he could feel the heat from Ken's hands. Before taking the gloves from Ken, Daisuke squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Thank you, Ken."

Continuing their walk, Daisuke put on the gloves. It didn't take long for his hands to warm up from the warmth left from Ken's hands in the gloves. Daisuke couldn't help but feel warm and happy inside knowing he was wearing Ken's gloves. After a few minutes of silent walking, Daisuke spoke up.

"Are you cold?"

Ken shook his head with a smile.

"No, I'm always warm when my Daisuke-kun is around."

Daisuke looked up at Ken with love filled eyes.

"Neither am I."

Before turning the corner where they had to part ways, Ken took Daisuke's hands and pulled him closer. He planted a soft kiss on Daisuke's lips. Both were filled with warmth as their hearts beated a little faster. They where still blushing when their parted lips.

"I love you, Ken."

Ken smiled as he brushed away a stray hair from Daisuke's face.

"I love you too."

Letting go of each other's hands, they began walking the rest of their route. Before Ken was too far out of sight. Daisuke turned around and shouted: "I'll give your gloves back to you after school."

Ken turned around and shouted back to Daisuke.

"Keep them, I have plenty at home."

Daisuke chuckled.

"You penguin you."

But Daisuke was secretly smiling at the though of keeping Ken's gloves as he walked away.

**The End**


End file.
